


[podfic] fake dating meta

by growlery



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: "u know i’ve expressed my love for fake married/fake dating many, many times but like. is anything better. is anything better on this earth. does any trope or genre truly care for us quite like this one."or: a treatise on the fake dating trope.





	[podfic] fake dating meta

**Author's Note:**

> you know when you see a post that cuts right to the core of who you are and gets so comfortable inside you that you're still thinking about it years later? [this post](https://digivolvin.tumblr.com/post/112830508460/u-know-ive-expressed-my-love-for-fake) is that post for me. i can only hope i did it justice. 
> 
> i'm using this for podfic bingo (no scenario), which i swapped in for dialogue-only. a meta post is kiiiiinda dialogue-only anyway, right? right.

[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gk1513b5o3n7f1q/fake%20dating%20meta.mp3?dl=0) (2.1MB)  
length: 2:53


End file.
